


Unzip My Genes

by chemiosmosis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biology, M/M, Science, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemiosmosis/pseuds/chemiosmosis
Summary: Professor Kim Jongin teaches molecular biology at Seoul National University. Kyungsoo is his student. The legal barrier that separates them is not exactly permeable, but Kyungsoo, who has been attracted to his teacher upon first sight, knows just the channels to get past that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any improper use of lab materials. Don’t do this at school and remember to obey the lab rules!!! 

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose against the uncomfortable lab goggles digging into his cheeks, trying to simultaneously run a gel electrophoresis and watch Professor Kim put the labware away in the cabinets, his neck muscles flexing occasionally as he shook his messily styled hair out of his face. Professor Kim, though quite youthful, always wore the clothes of a teenager, which always had all the girls in the class swooning. Today, he donned a white V-neck that teasingly exposed the upper planes of his chest and his chiseled clavicles. Kyungsoo felt himself hardening. The muscles in Professor Kim’s toned arms tightened invitingly and Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over that smooth, sinfully tanned skin and to lap his tongue into the crevices of those collar bones but--

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly rolled into his head at the sound of Professor Kim’s sexy voice reprimanding him and felt his erection strain painfully against his jeans and hoped that no one had noticed the hard-on he was sporting. He quickly shoved himself against the lab bench and nearly groaned with pleasure.

"Kyungsoo?" Professor Kim asked, quizzically raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes?" Kyungsoo gasps out. "Professor?" he added quickly.

"You’ve let the machine run for too long. The bands have migrated too far; you can't even see half of them. Were you even watching it?" Professor Kim asked as he stalked over to Kyungsoo, towering over the younger. "I thought I told you to be more careful during labs!"

"Sorry Professor Kim," Kyungsoo mumbled, reddening with embarrassment, arousal, and excitement from being this close to his teacher. His jammed his groin into the lab bench further, licking his lips as he watched Professor Kim’s lithe backside walk away from him.

After class ended, Kyungsoo began slowly packing. He waited until the room was cleared of the other students before he began moving towards the door, when Professor Kim’s voice rang in his ear.

“Do Kyungsoo, stay behind.”

“Y-yes Professor Kim?” Kyungsoo stuttered uncertainly as he maneuvered his bag onto a desk and turned to face his teacher.

Professor Kim strode up to the boy, leering. “I think you know why I asked you to stay behind.”

Kyungsoo gulped. Professor Kim was uncomfortably close, bending down slightly that Kyungsoo could see down his V-neck, and close enough that Kyungsoo could smell him, smell the scent that was so deliciously _Jongin_ \--

“You’ve been a naughty boy.”

“H-have I?”

Professor Kim skimmed his fingers lightly on the boy’s face before suddenly grabbing Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo let out a wheezy shriek and collapsed onto Professor Kim.

“Looks like you have a problem Mr. Do. Would you like any help with that?”

“You always told your students to come to you if they had problems,” Kyungsoo cheekily scrunched out against Professor Kim’s toned abdomen, his words slurred, biting back a moan when Professor Kim applied more pressure. “Ahh, fuck me Jongin, _please_ \--”

Professor Kim chuckled. “You’re always so eager Kyungsoo. I can never get enough of you.” He brought the boy’s face up to his with one hand, the other still fondling the boy’s trapped hard-on, and the two engaged in a fiery, passion-fuelled kiss. Professor Kim nipped on Kyungsoo’s silken lips, encasing them with his own. He scooped Kyungsoo up, the boy whining from the loss of his professor’s hand, and deposited Kyungsoo face-up onto a clean lab bench, ripped the boy’s shoes off, and unzipped the boy’s jeans, groaning at the way Kyungsoo’s erection slowly sprung forward as the zipper went down. He pulled the boy’s jeans off and tossed them on a desk. Professor Kim maneuvered Kyungsoo’s toned legs apart, while the boy lay pliant and panting on the lab bench, marvelling at Kyungsoo’s supple skin, and sank between the boy’s thighs. He hooked his fingers onto the waistband of Kyungsoo’s briefs, and pulled them down slowly, the band getting caught on Kyungsoo’s erect cock on its journey down.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched from the contact and he raised his hands onto Professor Kim’s arms to run them along the sinewy muscle. Professor Kim brought a finger to Kyungsoo’s parted lips and the boy took it into his mouth without question, sucking it shamelessly, while Professor Kim kneaded the soft globes that framed an even softer rim. He ghosted his saliva coated finger over Kyungsoo’s hole, then placed it on his quivering rim, releasing a guttural moan at the sight and sensation of the boy’s sphincter clenching around his finger. He slowly pushed his finger in, then, after he felt the moaning mess beneath him relax slightly, added another. Kyungsoo let out a sharp gasp and threw his head back, hair splayed over the dark lab bench, and whimpered.  

“Look at you, how are you still so tight after two months of this?” Professor Kim asked, amazed at the velvety tightness encasing his fingers. Kyungsoo sat up and hurriedly wrestled his shirt off, and then proceeded to unbuckle Professor Kim’s pants, with the latter’s fingers still in him. Kyungsoo managed to pull Professor Kim’s pants and briefs down while squirming on top of his teacher’s fingers, smoothing his hands over Professor Kim’s cock, which was coiled almost angrily against his abdomen. Professor Kim released a throaty noise of encouragement and added a third finger into Kyungsoo’s hole, making the boy throw back his head in pleasure. Kyungsoo then opened his eyes and moved down on his teacher’s fingers and moved forward to grab the thin cotton of the V-neck, looking into his teacher’s eyes.

“Fuck me Professor Kim.”

“Say my name, Kyungsoo,” Professor Kim whispered breathlessly, resting his forehead against the boy’s.

“Fuck me _Jongin_.”

Jongin pressed the boy onto his back and spread Kyungsoo’s slender legs even further apart. He grabbed his cock, feeling it pulsate under his fingertips and pressed it onto Kyungsoo’s rim, smearing his precum onto the crinkled tissue before pushing in without warning. Kyungsoo let out a mangled cry, head thrashing. Jongin hissed at the hot wetness clamping around his dick. When Jongin’s member grazed Kyungsoo’s prostate, the boy let out a shameless moan and wriggled around his shaft, the boy’s hand moving to stroke his own erection.

“Mm, more Jongin,” the boy mewled, his fingers smearing the precum beading on the head of his penis.

Jongin obliged the boy, slamming into the younger until he was buried to the hilt, nestled in Kyungsoo’s wonderfully tight, warm, cavern. He stilled for a moment, allowing the younger to adjust, and threw his head back at that _unbelievable_ tightness wrapped around his member like a vice, before grasping Kyungsoo’s hands and dragging them away from the boy’s cock. “No touching yourself Kyungsoo,” Jongin admonished. The boy whimpered, moving his hands to skim along the flushed skin of his chest, twisting his erect nipples, stimulating them to blush a deep red.

Jongin began to move, pulling out until only the head of his cock was being pulled in by Kyungsoo’s hole and then slamming all the way in again. He continued thrusting without mercy, buoyed by the euphoria of being in Kyungsoo, seeing the beautiful boy writhing in pleasure underneath him, and hearing the boy’s heavenly voice throatily call out for more and for it to be delivered “harder!” Kyungsoo’s hole was creating delicious slurping noises as it sucked the entirety of Jongin’s cock back in at each thrust. Jongin then felt Kyungsoo’s walls beginning to constrict. At this, he pulled out, causing Kyungsoo to whine and buck up his hips.

“Mmmm! Professor Kim!” Kyungsoo cried, his hands moving to fist his cock.

Jongin slapped the hands away, grabbing the boy’s cock in his own hand in a tight grip.

“P-please Professor Kim! More!”

“You messed up your gel electrophoresis today, Kyungsoo. I asked you to stay behind for your punishment.” Jongin gave Kyungsoo’s member a few lazy strokes that had the boy squirming, his hands clawing at the hard surface of the lab bench in his efforts to restrain them from touching his throbbing hard-on, head thrown back and moans escaping from those lustrous lips without inhibition.

“Pipette down, Kyungsoo,” Jongin ordered as he reached behind him to grab a pinch clamp for test tubes. It was made of metal and shaped like a ring, the type that could be tightened like a belt. When the cold metal made contact with the wet, silken skin of Kyungsoo’s cock, the boy looked up in fear, and shook his head profusely. “This is your punishment, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said sternly. “Now take it like a good boy, hm? Remember, no touching yourself. Only I can touch you.”

Kyungsoo whimpered, nodding, but still whined in protest when Jongin fastened the cold clamp around the base of his penis, tightening it until Jongin was sure Kyungsoo would be unable to ejaculate. Jongin then turned around went over to his desk, not too bothered about his straining erection that bobbed slightly with every step he took. Kyungsoo sat up and watched him, swallowing. Jongin went into his messenger bag and rummaged around before pulling out a vibrator. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, and he started to shake his head before sighing and lying back down in defeat. Jongin lined the vibrator up with Kyungsoo’s entrance and shoved it in raw. Kyungsoo screamed, back arching in pain and pleasure.

“Ngg, Professor Kim… ah! More, more, Jongin, please--”

“Now, you’re going to get up and do the lab again.”

Kyungsoo stopped writhing and moaning for a moment. “Huh?”

Jongin gestured for Kyungsoo to get down from where he was splayed on the lab bench. Kyungsoo obeyed, and shakily stood up on numb feet and managed to maintain his balance on wobbly knees. Jongin walked to the other side of the room, where there were several pipettes, the DNA sample his class had isolated earlier in class already mixed with dye, and a prepared electrophoresis tank with the agarose gel already sitting in it, covered in buffer. With each step Kyungsoo took towards the supplies, he was acutely aware of the hard, sharp edged metal strangling his shaft, the vibrator lodged in his ass that nudged his prostate with every movement of his legs, and Jongin’s smirking face, watching him struggle. Kyungsoo managed to make his way behind the lab bench and set about following the instructions from the sheet Jongin handed him. Jongin coughed, muttering “Lab rules, Kyungsoo,” and Kyungsoo miserably made his way to the goggle rack to grab a pair and shoved it onto his face. Jongin laughed. Kyungsoo huffed, thinking how ridiculous the scene would look to someone walking in: Kyungsoo, completely bare, wearing a pair of hideous lab goggles, a clamp for test tubes tightened around his painful erection, and a vibrator peeking out of his hole that rhythmically clenched and unclenched against the intruder embedded in his ass, and Professor Kim, pants bunched around his ankles, sporting a thick erection, arms crossed, leering at Kyungsoo, plush lips drawn up in a lewd smile.

As Kyungsoo began to measure out the DNA sample with the pipette, the vibrator in his channel jumped to life, leading Kyungsoo to squawk and grab onto the lab bench as his legs turned to jelly. His sudden movements had caused an excess of dye to rush up into the pipette and Kyungsoo looked at it in dismay. He turned furious eyes to glare at Jongin who was laughing, a remote control in his hands, the jerking of his shoulders causing his erection to oscillate up and down. Kyungsoo’s throat went dry at the sight and the visual stimulus, along with the relentless movements of the vibrator in his ass, made his cock swell even more. Kyungsoo’s hands clawed frantically at the lab bench and gripped the edges tightly as his legs gave as Kyungsoo had a dry orgasm. Jongin’s husky groans joined Kyungsoo’s initial cries of pain and later lewd moans of pleasure, as Jongin stroked himself languidly, looking at the sexy scene with half-lidded eyes. Kyungsoo, who managed to regain his footing, looked up at Jongin pleadingly, face flushed and breath wheezy.

“Jongin, let me come, please Professor Kim… ah!” Kyungsoo managed through shaky moans and pained whimpers, fingers clawing at the lab bench. “I didn’t touch myself, ah… I’m a good boy… nggg.”

Jongin shook his head disappointedly and increased the vibrations, causing Kyungsoo to grip tightly onto the lab bench once again, rubbing his growing cock against the lab bench gently, but not wanting to overstimulate the oversensitivity brought on by his dry orgasm. Kyungsoo’s hips bucked up of their own accord as the vibrator rocked his ass. “Finish the lab and analyze the results Kyungsoo.”

Head buzzing and member throbbing as it hardened to a painful state once again, Kyungsoo set about to measuring out the sample once again, this time being extra careful in case Jongin decided to increase the vibrations suddenly again. Somehow, he succeeded, and managed also to pipette the sample properly into the wells of the agarose. Relieved, Kyungsoo took a moment to lean against the lab bench to take a rest, but mainly to shove the the vibrator further up his hole, as it was beginning to slide out due to the slickness.

Jongin clucked. “Fucking yourself against a lab bench, Kyungsoo? Follow the lab rules.”

Kyungsoo forced himself onto his legs and placed the lid onto the electrophoresis tank, then turned on the current.

“Suck me off, Kyungsoo,” Jongin commanded.

“But I have to watch the machine, Professor Kim.”

“Then hurry up.”

Kyungsoo wobbled over to Jongin and slowly knelt down. With a shaky hand, he grasped Jongin’s heavy member and swirled his tongue over the head, moaning at the taste. He licked along the sides and wrapped his mouth around Jongin’s hot shaft, sucking lightly. Jongin threw his head back and groaned, then lightly ran his foot over Kyungsoo’s choking member. Kyungsoo whimpered, the vibrations travelling up Jongin’s cock and sending jolts of electricity into Jongin’s system. Jongin came with a groan, Kyungsoo eagerly lapping up Jongin’s seed, although some was smeared onto Kyungsoo’s face and some dripped onto his chest.

“So fucking beautiful…” Jongin groaned, running his hands through Kyungsoo’s silky locks. Kyungsoo leaned into the touch, then turned around and tried his best to run to his electrophoresis. The vibrator was still moving inside him and Kyungsoo’s movements caused the vibrator to make filthy squelching noises against Kyungsoo’s lubricated walls. Shuddering with relief that the bands of DNA hadn’t migrated off the gel this time, Kyungsoo quickly answered some questions on the sheet and took his goggles off. He then walked timidly to Jongin.

“Professor Kim, can I come now, please let me come properly.”

“Alright Kyungsoo. But only when I say so.”

Kyungsoo nodded eagerly and bent over for Jongin so he could remove the vibrator, then turned back around so Jongin could remove the clamp.

“I want you to fuck yourself on me.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks reddened.

“Do it. Impale yourself on me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin husked as he moved to sit on the lab bench. Kyungsoo slowly climbed over him, and straddled Jongin’s erection. Meeting Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo slowly sank on the thick shaft, whimpering at the size--it didn’t matter that he’d had a vibrator lodged in his ass, Jongin was still substantially bigger than average after all--and moaning at the sensation of it. Kyungsoo fisted Jongin’s hair as the younger slowly allowed the entirety of Jongin’s manhood to spear into his cavern. Kyungsoo began moving, hands still nestled in Jongin’s hair to keep them from touching his own throbbing cock.

“Can I come now, Jongin?”

“Faster Kyungsoo,” Jongin commanded. “Don’t be a lagging strand,” he added teasingly, laughing lightly at Kyungsoo’s exasperated eye roll.

Kyungsoo obliged, but it wasn’t enough for Jongin, who flipped them over so that both were lying on the lab bench, Jongin on top of Kyungsoo who was lying on his back. Jongin pulled out and made a slow, long, cruel thrust into Kyungsoo’s channel before thrusting in and out without mercy, groaning at the sweetness and willingness of Kyungsoo’s gorgeous body. A cacophony of moans, whimpers, gasps, and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

“Can I come Jongin?”

“Yeah baby, come for me. Mmmm, let’s merge haploids,” Jongin groaned, and tugged on Kyungsoo’s cock, stroking it lovingly. “Fuck Kyungsoo I’m coming.”

Kyungsoo exploded, painting both of their stomachs with semen. Not long after, Jongin came in Kyungsoo, filling the boy with delicious warmness.

“If this is your idea of a punishment, I think I should mess up more labs,” Kyungsoo stated after the two caught their breath.

Jongin laughed, and the sound was beautiful and melodious, music to Kyungsoo’s ears. Kyungsoo sat up and semen dripped out of his loosened hole onto the lab bench. Jongin raised a brow and moved to grab a clean pestle from a mortar and pestle set and dangled it in Kyungsoo’s face. “I don’t have any butt plugs but this will do.”

Kyungsoo buried his face in Jongin’s shoulder as the elder inserted the cold stone pestle into Kyungsoo’s hole, not even bothering with lubrication. Kyungsoo moaned at the warm feeling of being so _filled_ and grasped Jongin’s face in a heated kiss.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period and the start of Kyungsoo’s next class.

“See you after school then?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin as the two hurriedly got dressed. “I need some help with the hormones of the male reproductive system… Maybe you could help _my_ reproductive system.”

Jongin grinned and blew Kyungsoo a kiss as he walked out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo walked to his next class with a goofy smile on his face, trying to take smooth strides, afraid that the squelching noises the pestle that was currently jammed in his lubricated channel was currently making would draw attention. He looked at his phone and broke off in a jog as he saw the time.

 _Ahh_ , Kyungsoo groaned internally as his jostling movements caused the intruder to move harshly in his ass that was still a tad tender from riding his biology teacher’s cock, teasingly nudging his prostate with every step he took. He rushed into his next class, chemistry, his breathing a tad ragged due to the stimulation and plonked himself on a chair, instantly regretting his action. The speed with which he planted his sore derriere onto the hard wood of the chair forced the pestle up even further into his ass. He panted lightly, wriggling around in an attempt to ease the pestle out of his passage slightly to no avail. Several of his peers shot him weird looks, and Kyungsoo ceased his activities with an embarrassed sigh on his behalf and an annoyed huff directed at Jongin. He kept his eyes on the desk, twiddling with his pens, raising his head momentarily to flash a grin and wave hello to his friend and roommate Byun Baekhyun who ran to sit beside him, looking quite flushed. Professor Park then strode into the room and began lecturing, and Kyungsoo pulled out his notebook and half-heartedly took notes, slumping tiredly due to his activities the previous period.

As Professor Park began explaining to the class why the dissociation of water was endothermic, Kyungsoo began to blank out, mind too preoccupied with reminiscing about his first encounters with Kim Jongin.

~

Two and a half months ago…

~

Kyungsoo sat at his desk nervously on the first day of his first year of university. He had worked tirelessly in high school, trying to attain the high marks required for entrance to Seoul National University, South Korea’s most prestigious university, and its immunology program. He had spent his high school career cooped up in his room studying and his time at school engaging in academic extracurriculars that he really had no interest in. He never allowed himself the time to engage in romantic relationships. He vowed that university would be different. He resolved to let loose a little, spend less time with his nose buried in a book, and maybe keep his eyes peeled for a handsome boy to sweep him off his feet. Now, while he tried to navigate the maze of halls that was the university, he kept his eyes on the lookout for both his biology classroom and for cute guys.

Finally managing to find the correct room, Kyungsoo pushed open the heavy door, grunting with the effort it took him to hold it open to allow himself inside. He felt the load on his arms suddenly lighten considerably and started to turn around to thank whoever was holding it open for him. He opened his mouth, then snapped his jaws shut as his eyes landed on the most beautiful specimen Kyungsoo had ever seen.

Dark, expressive eyes, a defined nose, and plush lips brought together on a canvas of smooth skin the colour of honey. The face of a Korean Adonis gazed back at him questioningly, no doubt wondering why Kyungsoo had froze, staring slack-jawed at the beautiful stranger. _I wonder if he tastes as delicious as he looks_ , thought Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo snapped his jaw shut and hurried into the classroom, murmuring a thanks to the gorgeous man behind him, who merely chuckled at Kyungsoo’s antics. The bell rang. Kyungsoo chose a spot near the front and looked eagerly at the man, hoping that he would pick neighbouring seat. The tanned beauty shot Kyungsoo an amused smile before swinging his messenger bag onto the large desk at the front of room designated for the professor. He walked to the front of his desk, and leaned back, giving the class, especially Kyungsoo who was seated mere metres away, a most splendid view of his gorgeous tanned self, his muscular arms crossing over a trendy sweater with two zipper designs that clothed a toned and well-built body. Kyungsoo heard some girls sighing. The man’s khaki trousers fit snugly on hin and Kyungsoo ran his eyes of the slight bulges of muscle on the man’s legs. His eyes travelled higher to rest on Professor Kim’s crotch. Kyungsoo blushed and inadvertently licked his lips. His professor fixed his gaze on Kyungsoo and smirked. Kyungsoo momentarily forgot how to breathe and felt lightheaded as his blood rushed down towards his groin. He reddened and discreetly brought his legs together. The action did not go unnoticed by Kyungsoo’s professor who smirked harder.

“Good morning everyone, and welcome to Seoul National University,” the man said, looking around the room. Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered. The man’s baritone voice was rich, and warm enough to instantly melt his heart. “My name is Professor Kim, and I hope you will have a good semester learning about molecular biology.”

Professor Kim launched into a short lecture detailing the university curriculum before beginning a high school review lesson on DNA translation.

“Now, DNA helicase,” Professor Kim began.

 _Helicase? More like he’s my taste_ , thought Kyungsoo. An uncomfortable silence followed. Kyungsoo froze and looked around. Had he said that out loud?

Professor Kim chuckled. “What does helicase do, Mr…?”

“Do Kyungsoo,” the boy answered hurriedly. “Helicase… is an enzyme that unwinds the DNA double helix by breaking the hydrogen bonds that attach the two antiparallel strands… kinda like unzipping a zipper, except that helicase essentially unzips… genes…” Kyungsoo trailed off, blushing.

Professor Kim nodded approvingly and moved on.

 _Unzip_ _my_ _jeans_ , Kyungsoo’s mind crooned, unable to hear what Professor Kim was saying now as his mind was bombarded with images of Professor Kim unzipping the zipper of Kyungsoo’s jeans and of Kyungsoo unzipping the zippers on Professor Kim’s sweater to expose more of than golden, honey-coloured skin underneath. _MmmmMMmmmMMMmm_ , thought Kyungsoo.

After the class ended, Professor Kim raised his voice to be heard over the clamour of scraping chairs and chatter. “As you can see, our biology room is equipped with several lab benches.” He pointed at the sleek laboratory tables at the back of the spacious classroom. “We’ll be doing several labs throughout the course of the semester, so be prepared for that. Feel free to find me in my office if you need any help with coursework.” With that, Professor Kim gave the class a wave and walked out of the room.

The rest of Kyungsoo’s first day uneventful, aside from seeing his friend from high school and roommate, Baekhyun. The two sat together in their shared class of chemistry. Kyungsoo’s mind was too busy trying to fend for itself in a blitz of fantasies that revolved around Professor Kim to listen to what the teacher had to say. Kyungsoo noted that Baekhyun was paying very close attention, looking absolutely enraptured with Professor Park’s lecture at the front of the room, so Kyungsoo willed his fanciful notions of Professor Kim to take over his mind and body, resolving to ask Baekhyun for notes later.

Kyungsoo hurried through the rest of his day before rushing straight to his dormitory which he hadn’t fully settled into yet, tripping over unpacked boxes in his haste to get to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and tossed them over his shoulders before leaping into the shower. He looked down in amazement. His member was swollen and throbbing, the organ almost touching his belly as its hardened state forced it upward. His penis brushed against the skin of his abdomen and Kyungsoo shuddered. Tentatively, he grasped the smooth, hot skin and gasped. Kyungsoo tightened his grip on his member and groaned in ecstacy. He’d never felt so good. He turned on the spray of the shower, every droplet hitting his member sending torrents of pleasure through his body. He squeezed his cock again and drew his hand along the length of it, moaning. He quickened his pace, appreciating the added glide of the water. He threw his head back, eyes tightly shut in a haze of pleasure. His mind was once again assaulted with images of Professor Kim leaning on desks, Professor Kim smirking, Professor Kim’s long, strong fingers joining Kyungsoo’s hands in stroking the latter’s member, those same fingers then plunging sharply into Kyungsoo’s tight little hole--

Kyungsoo came with a shriek. Chest heaving, he rested his back on the cold tiles of the shower walls, grateful for the soothing coolness the tiles brought to his almost feverish skin. He looked at the ground, watching his ejaculate run down his legs, forced down by the flowing water. He wondered what it would be like if _he_ was forced down. On his knees. By Professor Kim.

Kyungsoo gaped in shock as his member rose to life again. He had never been this horny in high school, but then again, he had been too busy to care about such things back then. Kyungsoo fisted his member again, moaning, and slowly brought himself to orgasm once more.

After he finished his shower and towelled off, he walked into his room, smiling at Baekhyun who was seated at a desk, poring over his chemistry textbook. Raising a brow when Baekhyun did not notice him, he crept up behind his friend and frowned at what the boy was looking at. “Equilibrium, Baek? We have two months before we’re starting that.”

Baekhyun jumped and closed his book with a bang, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. “I-I know, but it never hurts to get ahead right? You would know better than most, Mr. Smartypants,” Baekhyun mumbled, lightly punching Kyungsoo’s arm.

Kyungsoo decided to drop it. He wasn’t too worried about his academics, as he had already taught himself most of the university curriculum when he was in high school, and decided to crash. He drifted off almost immediately, exhausted from pleasuring himself in the bathroom. Kyungsoo fell asleep with thoughts of Professor Kim dancing in his mind.  

The second day of school was just as torturous as the first. By the end of the second week, Kyungsoo was absolutely frazzled. Not a single day passed by where Kyungsoo did not berate himself for his idiocy in choosing a spot right in front of Professor Kim’s desk. A mere glance at the man was enough to send him over the edge, and in class, the proximity made everything unbearable. It seemed as if Professor Kim was aware of the way he made Kyungsoo feel, as everytime Kyungsoo dared to glance at the man, he would have an insufferable, taunting, and self-satisfied smirk on his face.

It was Friday, and the class had just finished a test. Kyungsoo groaned in dismay as the sheet was deftly taken from him by Professor Kim, and dropped his head on his desk. He only managed to finish one of the ten questions. He had just completed the first question when Professor Kim decided to take off his cardigan to reveal yet another V-neck underneath. Kyungsoo had shivered as he watched the bottom of the V-neck hike up slightly while Professor Kim raised his arms to expose his teacher’s abs. Kyungsoo had been unable to finish the rest of the test as his mind was overrun with more fantasies that left his cock aching and his breathing erratic. Now, he shook his head in distress. He had been top of his class throughout high school and he refused to be allow his academic rank to drop any lower than that in university. Not to mention the terrible impression he would be making on Professor Kim. He stuck behind while the other students left, waiting until only him and Professor Kim were in the room.

“Professor Kim?” Kyungsoo inquired nervously as he walked to the teacher’s desk.

“Yes, Mr. Do?” Professor Kim asked as he sat at his desk, already beginning to grade the tests his students had just completed.

“I was wondering,” Kyungsoo began as he stood in front of Professor Kim. “Would it be alright if, uh--co-could I redo my test?”  

Professor Kim looked up and frowned. “Mr. Do, that would go against the university’s policy. It would be unfair if we only gave you the opportunity to redo your test.”

Kyungsoo’s head dropped. “I know, but, I…” Kyungsoo trailed off, unsure of how he should express to Professor Kim that he was the sole reason that Kyungsoo was unable to finish his test. “I was, uh, distracted. And it was something that I, uh, something that was out of my control so, _please_ Professor Kim, please give me another chance.”

Professor Kim smirked, causing Kyungsoo to flinch slightly. He didn’t like the look on Professor Kim’s face.

“Meet me in my office after you’re done your classes this afternoon, Mr. Do, and perhaps we can _come_ to a reasonable way to resolve this little issue of yours.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn’t expected his teacher to agree so quickly to his request. He thought he’d have to offer to give him a blowjob or something. _Haha, dream on Kyungsoo_ , he told himself. “Um, okay. Thank you Professor Kim,” Kyungsoo said as he respectfully directed a deep bow to his teacher.

Kyungsoo’s stomach fluttered nervously throughout the rest of the day. He tuned out Baekhyun’s animated chatter during lunch about chemistry and the chemistry teacher, Professor Park and instead focused on the meeting Professor Kim scheduled. He continued to think about it for the rest of the day, trying to mentally prepare himself for his imminent meeting with his gorgeous teacher. Kyungsoo was already incredibly sexually frustrated due to his seeing Professor Kim in the morning. He wasn’t sure what meeting his teacher outside school hours, the second time in a day, would do to his libido which always heightened to new peaks everytime Kyungsoo laid eyes on the man. And what had Professor Kim meant when he said that they would come to a way to resolve his little issue? He hoped the professor meant that Kyungsoo would be allowed to rewrite the test.

When the end of school finally rolled around, Kyungsoo stood in front of Professor Kim’s door nervously. The pep talks and encouragements he had given himself in his head throughout the day were useless when he was faced with the oak door of Professor Kim’s office. Kyungsoo’s knuckles rapped on the door. There was no answer. Kyungsoo’s hands shook slightly as he prepared to knock again.

“Kyunggie?”

Kyungsoo turned around. “Hi Baekhyun,” he waved. “What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun blushed. He pointed in the direction of the chemistry department’s offices. “I’m meeting Cha-Professor Park.”

Kyungsoo nodded, not noticing Baekhyun’s slip due to his anxiousness. Baekhyun must’ve noticed how nervous he looked because he frowned worriedly. “Are you okay Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo gulped, nodding. “I’m meeting Professor Kim, and uh,” Kyungsoo looked down, trying to hide the flush that began to creep on his face.

Baekhyun clapped his hands together and screeched. “You like him, hyung!”

Kyungsoo’s neck nearly cracked due to the speed with which he whipped his head up. “What? I do not!” he shouted in protest.

Baekhyun grinned. “Yes you do. You’ve never been nervous about meeting a teacher before. Plus you always blush like an idiot whenever someone mentions Professor Kim.”

“I do not!” Kyungsoo squawked indignantly, blushing even now.

Baekhyun eyes widened, fixed on something behind Kyungsoo. Baekhyun moved closer to his friend and then suddenly grabbed Kyungsoo’s face before pushing his lips onto Kyungsoo’s in a sensual kiss. Kyungsoo merely stood there, shell-shocked, as Baekhyun invaded his mouth with his tongue before coming to his senses and pushing Baekhyun away roughly. “What the hell Baek?” he demanded, wiping his mouth.

Baekhyun giggled. “Use your tongue more, Kyunggie,” his friend whispered before skipping off to the chemistry department, tossing a casual wave over his shoulder.

“A friend of yours, Mr. Do?” a voice sounded from behind Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jumped. There stood Professor Kim, in all his beautiful manly glory, glowering at Kyungsoo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“P-Professor Kim!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “I knocked but you didn’t answer, and um…”

Professor Kim threw Kyungsoo another glare as he unlocked his office door and walked in, holding the door open for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meekly followed. The door shut behind him with a thud.

His teacher walked around to sit at his desk before pointing to a chair planted on the opposite side from where he sat. “Sit,” he ordered. Kyungsoo obeyed. Professor Kim smirked at him and ruffled around in his messenger bag before his hand emerged with Kyungsoo’s test. Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he saw the mark. _10%_. He knew he had only managed to finish one question but to see his mark on paper forced him to realize the dire situation he was in. 10%? He usually got ten times that mark. Kyungsoo shook his head and whimpered lightly.

Professor Kim placed it in front of Kyungsoo and opened his mouth to speak. Kyungsoo beat him to it, however.

“I’ll give you a blowjob!” Kyungsoo shouted.

Now it was Professor Kim’s turn to look shocked. “I beg your pardon, Mr. Do?”

Kyungsoo’s face exploded with heat. “I mean, I, uh--”

“While I would very much like a blowjob from you, Mr. Do, I believe your test is at the forefront of our problems.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say.

“Now, I know that you’re an incredibly bright student; I’ve seen your high school transcript. So why don’t you tell me what went on during this test?” Professor Kim asked. He walked around his desk to stand next to where Kyungsoo was sat.

Kyungsoo bit his lip, then blurted out “You!”

Professor Kim raised an eyebrow. “I do beg your pardon?”

“You and your sexy self! You look so fucking hot and delectable all the damn time! How am I supposed to concentrate? Did you know that I’ve had to m-masturbate four times a day ever since I saw you in that zippered sweater on the first day of class?” Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was telling Professor Kim all of this, all he did know was that he was unable to stop himself from talking. “And when you smirk. Nghhhhhhhahhh. How can I, how can I concentrate in biology when all I’m thinking about all the time is y--”

His words were cut off as Professor Kim abruptly grabbed his wrists, pulled Kyungsoo out of his seat, and crashed their faces together in a searing kiss. Kyungsoo’s heart erupted, sending rushes of blood that caused his entire body to burst into flames. His nervous system was driven into overload, delivering shocks of electricity into his system that caused his entire self to tingle with pleasure. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss and, remembering Baekhyun’s words, opened his lips, giving his professor’s tongue entry into the wet cavern of his mouth. Professor Kim’s tongue glided into Kyungsoo’s mouth and his lips sucked on Kyungsoo’s hungrily. Their teeth clicked against each other in their frenzied, passionate kiss. Kyungsoo’s tongue slithered to tangle with Professor Kim’s and the two tongues battled for dominance. He ran his arms down Professor Kim’s back, groaning at the firmness. The muscles on Professor Kim’s back rippled under Kyungsoo’s hands as the former folded Kyungsoo into a passionate embrace, hands moving to grope and squeeze the globes of Kyungsoo’s butt and fingers running up and down Kyungsoo’s sides. Kyungsoo pressed his clothed and aching member against his teacher, moaning when he felt Professor Kim’s hard-on pressing into his abdomen.

Then, just as quickly as it started, the kiss ended. Professor Kim maneuvered Kyungsoo away from him and pressed the boy down into the chair before returning to his chair on the other side of the desk. Kyungsoo simply stared off into the distance, eyes glazed and breathing ragged.

“Strip Mr. Do.”

“W-what?” Kyungsoo asked, still overwhelmed from his make out session with Professor Kim.

Professor Kim’s eyes darkened.

Kyungsoo gulped and he began to unbutton his shirt. Professor Kim smirked, licking his plush lips, and Kyungsoo groaned internally as he felt more blood rush down to his already engorged member.

“That boy you were kissing, is he your boyfriend?” Professor Kim asked, narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shook his head frantically. “N-no. He’s a friend.”

Professor Kim nodded. “Good. He’s probably fucking Chanyeol, anyways.”

Kyungsoo lifted his head. “Huh?” Professor Kim shook his head, waving his hand dismissively.

Kyungsoo removed his shoes and pulled his trousers down. He stepped out of them, leaving him clad only in his white underwear. A wet spot was already beginning to form at the front of his briefs, where his member poked out, desperately trying to break free from the confines of Kyungsoo’s briefs. “What are you going to do with me?” Kyungsoo’s voice trembled as he looked at Professor Kim.

“You’re familiar with scientific method, Mr. Do?”

That took an unexpected turn. “Yes?”

“We’re going to perform a little experiment together, Mr. Do. Take off your underwear.”

Kyungsoo’s hands trembled as they removed the last piece of clothing that covered his modesty. “What are you going to do with me?” he timidly asked again.

Professor Kim stood up and walked back over to Kyungsoo. “You claim that my distracting you is the reason you failed your test. I’m going to fuck you Mr. Do, and after that you won’t be distracted. Then, you’ll do the test again, a different version of it, of course, and we’ll see if your statement holds true. Now, given that we’re technically only running one trail, the results won’t be statistically significant but if you’re a good boy, we can do this again in the future.” Professor Kim unbuckled his belt and eased his pants and underwear down.

Kyungsoo gulped. His member twitched.

Professor Kim smirked. “Prep me.”

Kyungsoo scrambled onto his knees before Professor Kim and used his right hand to grasp his professor’s thick erection. The cock in his hand gave a pleased jump when the hot skin of his hand made contact with the even hotter, silken skin of Professor Kim’s manhood. The biology professor groaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Kyungsoo allowed some of the precum to slather onto his fingers, which he wrapped around the shaft and spread around with his hand. Professor Kim brought his hands to fist Kyungsoo’s hair and pushed the boy’s face closer to his member.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and allowed his professor to penetrate his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. Kyungsoo’s eyes welled up, and moved his mouth off of Professor Kim’s dick. Kyungsoo brought his mouth again to the hot skin and licked the tip gently. The cock twitched against his lips and hit his teeth. Kyungsoo smeared the precum that was still leaking out of the head around with his tongue, moaning at the taste. Kyungsoo’s right hand tightened on Professor Kim’s cock and stroked it, while Kyungsoo swirled and drew his tongue along the sides of the engorged length. His left hand went to fist his own throbbing cock.

Professor Kim caught that and used his shoe to whack lightly against Kyungsoo’s penis. The boy gave a strangled cry that was muffled against the cock still in his mouth.

“No touching yourself, Mr. Do.”

Kyungsoo reluctantly removed his left hand from his shaft and instead chose to skim it down the length of Professor Kim’s toned legs.

“Suck me harder,” Professor Kim ordered.

Kyungsoo took as much of his teacher’s phallus as he could into his mouth and sucked in his cheeks before bobbing his head up and down in an amateur blowjob. Professor Kim’s member was hot and heavy in his mouth and Kyungsoo groaned.

“Stand up, Mr. Do.”

Kyungsoo looked up at his teacher and released his cock with a pop before standing.

Professor Kim pointed to Kyungsoo’s painful looking erection. “Looks like you have a problem, Mr. Do. Would you like any help with that?”

“You did tell your students to come to you if they had problems,” Kyungsoo whimpered as Professor Kim’s hand reached down to brush against the head of his penis. Kyungsoo gasped, leaning into the touch.

Professor Kim smirked and he walked over to his desk to clear it. “Lie down.”

Kyungsoo complied, quickly lying on his back, his dick jutting into the air.

“Spread your legs.”

Kyungsoo quickly spread them as far as they would go, breath quickening in anticipation. He felt Professor Kim’s hands grapple his thighs before coming down hard on his cheeks with a smack. Kyungsoo choked back a sob at the sting. “That was for  kissing that boy. Only I can touch you, Mr. Do, is that clear?”

Kyungsoo nodded, the pain from his member and recently spanked behind mingling with the sheer pleasure of being touched by Professor Kim to muddle with his ability to speak.

Professor Kim brought his fingers to circle around Kyungsoo’s rim tauntingly, tracing the folded ring of muscle teasingly. He plunged a finger in dry. Kyungsoo gasped and arched his back off the desk.

“Please, Professor Kim!”

His teacher hummed questioningly above him and wiggled the finger in Kyungsoo’s hole a bit before squeezing a second one in.

“Please fuck me Professor Kim!” Kyungsoo begged, practically convulsing on the desk.

Professor Kim blew air on Kyungsoo’s member. He removed his fingers quickly, Kyungsoo moaning at the friction. Professor Kim grasped his saliva-slicked member in his hand and pressed the head of it against the boy’s clenching hole. “Say my name, Do Kyungsoo.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Professor?” Kyungsoo gasped.

“Call me Jongin,” ordered Professor Kim, beginning to push his member into Kyungsoo. The thick bulb of his slick shaft slowly made its way past his student’s unbearably tight entrance.

“Ah!” Kyungsoo shouted. He felt like he was being split in half even though only the tip had gone in. His channel clenched rhythmically around the cock in his ass, instinctively trying to push out the intrusion. His biology teacher stilled, allowing Kyungsoo to adjust. Slowly, the pain ebbed away and Kyungsoo moaned.

“More, please, I need more,” Kyungsoo begged, eyes squeezed shut in a lustful and wanton haze, body flushed and heated.

“What’s that?”

“Fuck me Jongin, fuck me hard, please take me, I--ah!”

Jongin’s hips propelled his member forward, driving the thick engorged cock into Kyungsoo’s sweet cavern, managing to get half of it in before the tightness of Kyungsoo’s hole prevented it from moving forward any more. Kyungsoo screamed and writhed below him, hands clawing at Jongin’s desk. Jongin threw his head back in rapture and gave a low moan. The boy was unbelievably tight, and his warm, wet walls gripped Jongin’s cock like a vice. Kyungsoo’s rhythmic clenching of his channel massaged Jongin’s buried shaft wonderfully.

“Fuck me Jongin, _please_!” Kyungsoo begged, gyrating in an attempt to push more of Jongin’s thick cock inside him. Jongin refused, opting instead to tease Kyungsoo with slight movements until Kyungsoo was a hot, whimpering mess.

Jongin smirked and gripped the boy’s hips, bringing the boy’s hole to engulf his cock to the hilt before pulling out and slamming back in. Kyungsoo gave a cry, and impulsively lifted his hands up to squeeze his leaking member. Jongin clucked disapprovingly and brought both hands down on Kyungsoo’s buttocks. Kyungsoo yelped again, and his hole constricted wonderfully around Jongin’s dick.

“I said that only I can touch you, Kyungsoo.” He wrapped a hand tightly around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock, effectively preventing ejaculation.

Kyungsoo whimpered in apology. “I want to come, Jongin, I need to come,” the boy whined. His member was leaking copious amounts of precum even though Jongin’s hand was still fastened at the base, and was flushed and swollen.

Jongin felt a knot forming in his abdomen. He groaned. “Alright Kyungsoo, come for me, baby.”

Kyungsoo came with a cry, spurting onto his chest and chin. Jongin released soon after, releasing his seed into Kyungsoo’s eager hole. Breathing hard, Jongin stilled, his cock still in Kyungsoo and smirked at the boy, who blushed. Jongin pulled out, but instantly began hardening again when he saw his semen flowing out of Kyungsoo loosened hole, which was now clenching and unclenching around nothing but air. Not bothering to pull up his pants, Jongin went into his messenger bag and brought out another test for Kyungsoo to do. Kyungsoo started to ease himself off the table. The semen had pooled underneath his butt and made the contact between his skin and the desk slippery and warm. Jongin sat down in his chair, his erection sticking up like a rod as he patted his leg lightly for Kyungsoo to sit on. He placed the test paper along with a pen down in front of him and pointed at his thigh impatiently when Kyungsoo did not budge.

“Can’t I do it on my chair?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You’re not in a position to make negotiations right now, Kyungsoo.” The boy whimpered and shuffled to where Jongin sat. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hips with strong hands and positioned the boy to bend over the desk, his ass hovering in Jongin’s face, not yet sat on Jongin’s lap. Kyungsoo flushed with humiliation. Nonchalantly, Jongin looked at his watch. “It’s a short test, you get a quarter of an hour. Your time begins now.”

“W-what?” protested Kyungsoo, outraged. “We got an half an hour in class!”

“It’s just a short test covering our lectures for high school review. You’re such a bright student, you can finish this in the allotted time,” Jongin said. “Time’s ticking, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo turned eyes to the first question. _Describe how Meselson and Stahl proved that DNA replication is a semiconservative process_. Feeling confident, Kyungsoo raised the pen and began to write. He squirmed as Jongin began to maneuver Kyungsoo’s ass down. The head of Jongin’s cock touched Kyungsoo’s rim. Kyungsoo gasped.

“J-Jongin!” the boy cried, turning around to look at his professor.

“Keep your eyes on your paper, Kyungsoo,” admonished Jongin, chuckling.

The pen fell with a clatter. Kyungsoo arched his back as he felt the rest of Jongin’s thick shaft sliding into his sore and semen-lubricated channel, sending shockwaves of pleasure and slight pain, due to Jongin’s size, through Kyungsoo’s system. Jongin began snapping his hips up to thrust himself in and out of Kyungsoo’s tight little hole. Kyungsoo undulated his body, bringing his hips down to meet Jongin’s thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin and wet squelching filled the room. Kyungsoo hoped that his professor’s office was soundproof. Groaning internally with pleasure and frustration, Kyungsoo picked up the pen again and began to write, biting his lips against the moans that threatened to spill out.

“Time’s ticking, Kyungsoo” Jongin sang smugly.

“Nghh… a-ah!” Kyungsoo cried out, his pencil making a skid mark across the page of the test. Jongin’s cock was thick and long, and the man didn’t even have to try to hit Kyungsoo’s prostate. Kyungsoo’s full globes bounced with the force through which Jongin would ram his dick into Kyungsoo’s hole. At particularly hard thrusts, Kyungsoo’s channel would instinctively clench itself, making the hot shaft that was pistoning in and out of him feel even larger. That sensation, of being so _full_ , would cause Kyungsoo’s ass to clamp around the cock even more. It was a positive feedback loop of unadulterated pleasure. Kyungsoo’s walls began to tighten again, not due to the size of Jongin’s monster this time, but because he was on the brink of orgasm. Jongin sensed it as well and pulled out, leaving Kyungsoo’s gaping hole still clenching, but this time, only around air. The boy’s hips bucked, begging for stimulation. Kyungsoo rammed his ass on Jongin’s clothed thigh and began gyrating in an attempt to create some friction. “Jongin! Please!”

“Yes Kyungsoo?” the man asked innocently.

“P-put it back in!”

“Put what back in, Kyungsoo?” Jongin planted his hand under the boy’s ass and tickled his fingers around the boy’s trembling opening.

“Y-your… penis,” mumbled the boy, embarrassed, jerking his hips again. “P-please put it back in… in my ass.”

“What’s that, Mr. Do?” taunted Jongin as he ran his hands over the smooth and supple skin of Kyungsoo’s ass and thighs and grazed his fingers against Kyungsoo’s leaking erection. He lifted the boy’s rear up and pulled Kyungsoo’s cheeks apart and blew air on his quivering rim. The boy gasped, test forgotten as he scrunched his eyes shut and whined for release.

“Please shove your thick cock in my ass, Jongin,” Kyungsoo pleaded. “Fuck me hard, Professor Kim, fuck me  until I can’t--”

Jongin plunged his dick into Kyungsoo, invading the boy’s tight cavern in one swift move with a guttural groan. Kyungsoo screamed. The shrieks turned into wanton moans as Kyungsoo felt that pleasurable knot inside him building up again.

“Please Jongin, can I come?” Kyungsoo begged, panting and face flushed.

“Five minutes left,” Jongin reminded him. “Finish your test like a good boy and maybe then I’ll let you come, hm?” Kyungsoo yelped, and began to pore over the test once more. He had two questions to go; they were fairly straightforward but the movements his body was making as Jongin brutally rammed his shaft in and out of his hole and the pleasure that came along with that was making writing the test increasingly difficult. His scrawling was illegible at this point but Kyungsoo didn’t care. All he wanted to do was to finish the test so he could come. He debated between doing that and just giving in and releasing now. He bit his lip. He couldn’t do that. He wanted to be a good boy for Professor Kim, for Jongin, so he would hold it until he completed the test.

He finished frantically identifying some amino acids with a bellow and sat back hard on Jongin’s cock, bringing up his hands to tangle his fingers in Jongin’s hair. The sharp movement shoved Jongin’s long cock deep into his constricting channel and the stimulation caused Kyungsoo to come with a cry. Jongin released not soon after, as he plunged in and out of the now motionless boy who was sitting pliantly on Jongin’s lap, his softening cock bouncing slightly with each merciless thrust of Jongin’s dick. Kyungsoo mewled as he felt Jongin’s semen spreading in his channel and warmly caressing his walls. Kyungsoo slumped on the man, resting his back against his professor’s chest and his head on Jongin’s shoulders.

“Not bad,” Jongin remarked, slightly out of breath. “And with two minutes to spare.” Jongin chuckled and pressed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s head. “Can I see you again?” he asked breathlessly.

Kyungsoo blushed. “I would like that,” he confessed quietly.

~

Present day…

~

Kyungsoo awoke with a gasp. He couldn’t believe he fell asleep in chemistry, reminiscing about the early days in his relationship with Jongin. He blushed. After that office meeting, they had seen each other during after hours practically every day. He looked down with a groan, noticing that his member had hardened and was straining painfully against the suffocating constraints of his trousers. He heard another low groan, only this time, it wasn’t coming from him. He whipped his head around and nearly died of shock at what he saw.

There was Baekhyun, completely nude, a thick cockring strangling his erection, shamelessly riding Professor Park’s pulsating shaft, both of them moaning lewdly.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun squealed. Kyungsoo was not sure if it was due to his friend’s surprise at seeing him awake or if it was due to the speed with which Professor Park’s shaft rammed in and out of Baekhyun’s swollen rim.

Flares of red and heat washed over Kyungsoo’s face. Bowing quickly and muttering a torrent of apologies, he hurried out of the room.

Baekhyun did not come back to the dorm that day. The next morning, Kyungsoo was cranky and tired as his worries about Baekhyun had caused a night of restless sleep. He shot a dark glare at Professor Kim when the man shot him one of his signature smirks. Surprised, the biology professor watched Kyungsoo continue to glower at him from where the boy was slouching at his desk.

It was a lab day, and Professor Kim set out to explain the procedure for the enzyme activity lab. Kyungsoo tried his best to listen, knowing how adamant his professor was about procedure and not messing up, but the lack of sleep prevented him from doing so. When the rest of the class got up to begin the lab, Kyungsoo groggily followed. He put on his lab goggles and tried to copy his classmates’ actions in getting supplies and setting up. Not really knowing what he was doing, Kyungsoo poured hydrogen peroxide into a test tube and mixed yeast with water. He poured that into the test tube as well and watched the yeast act as an enzyme and catalyze the breakdown of the substrate, hydrogen peroxide, into water and oxygen.

 _Is that it_ , Kyungsoo wondered. He looked again at the others. _Crap_. He was supposed to have poured the mixture into a pressure sensor test tube so that data could be collected regarding the reaction, but had instead poured it into a regular test tube. This meant that he would have no data to analyze for the lab that Professor Kim expected to be handed in by tomorrow.

Mentally smacking himself for not listening to Professor Kim’s instructions earlier, he tried to discreetly creep towards the supplies table to get more yeast but his path was blocked by Professor Kim’s impressive frame looming over him.

Kyungsoo looked up timidly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” demanded Professor Kim. “Why didn’t you follow the instructions?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, casting his eyes downwards.

“I thought you learned your lesson yesterday,” tsked Professor Kim, speaking softer now. Kyungsoo’s cheeks erupted in flames as he remembered the way he was taken on the lab benches and how his teacher had shoved the pestle into his ass…

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled, hating himself as he felt his dick start to harden.

Professor Kim smirked. Kyungsoo cringed.

“See me after class today Kyungsoo,” Professor Kim said before he left. Kyungsoo went back to his place behind the lab bench. When the class ended, Kyungsoo took a picture of physics student Luhan’s data to use for his lab and began to follow the others out of the room.

“Do Kyungsoo!” Professor Kim’s voice rang out sharply.

Sighing, Kyungsoo turned around and held up his phone. “I have pictures of Luhan’s data. I’ll use that for my lab--ahh!”

Kyungsoo was roughly pushed against the door, shutting it with a bang, as Professor Kim forced himself against Kyungsoo for a heated kiss. Their clothed erections pressed against each other.

Professor Kim pulled away and pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. “You’ve been a naughty boy, Kyungsoo,” he whispered, roughly fondling Kyungsoo’s loins.

“ _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo whined.

Jongin dragged the boy back into the room and practically threw Kyungsoo onto the desk the boy usually sat at. He leaned down for a kiss but Kyungsoo quickly turned his head the other way.

“Saucy,” Jongin whispered. “We’ll see how you act later.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he saw Jongin unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants to expose his rigid erection.

Kyungsoo moaned and pressed his legs together, shaking his head. Jongin pried Kyungsoo’s legs apart and pulled off his student’s pants and underwear hurriedly. Jongin’s cock gave a twitch at the sight of Kyungsoo’s quivering rim and trembling things. The biology professor went over to his messenger bag and retrieved a bottle of lube. Jongin slathered the liquid onto his fingers and pressed his digits against Kyungsoo’s hole, a brief moment of calm before inserting two fingers into Kyungsoo’s tight heat.

“I’m still sore from yesterday, Jongin,” protested Kyungsoo weakly, but he still shoved himself onto Jongin’s hand with great force.

“You’re still so tight,” marveled Jongin, adding a third finger. Kyungsoo gasped and bucked his hips as Jongin’s digits found his prostate. Jongin’s other hand moved to stroke his own pulsating erection while the other plunged in and out of Kyungsoo’s silken cavern without mercy.

Kyungsoo was a moaning mess on the desk. While his hole was a bit sore from yesterday, the pleasurable effects of Jongin’s hand quickly overrode the pain. He moaned lewdly and stretched out his hands to grab Jongin’s dick. “Take me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo pleaded, panting. “ _Please_.”

Jongin shook his head cheekily. “I want to try something.”

Kyungsoo tensed at that. Jongin chuckled and walked over to the supplies table, where an array of clean test tubes were presented on a rack. Kyungsoo, guessing what was about to happen, shook his head vigorously. Ignoring him, Jongin selected the largest one and grabbed a rubber test tube stopper. Jongin inserted the stopper into the test tube and placed the tube upside down on one of the lab benches, so that the smooth, closed end of the tube jutted upwards. The rubber of the stopper and the sheer size of the tube ensured that the tube did not teeter where it stood on the lab bench. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Jongin poured a generous amount over the tube, some of the excess pooling on the lab bench. Kyungsoo whimpered when Jongin crooked a finger at him, beckoning him over. After several minutes of Kyungsoo frantically gesturing no with his hands and murmuring, “Please Jongin…” and Jongin increasing the intensity of his glare, the boy finally relented and shuffled towards Jongin and the lubed up test tube standing up on the lab bench.

“You know what to do,” Jongin stated. “I’m curious as to whether or not you’ll still be as tight after you take this up your hole.”

Kyungsoo looked at the test tube and gulped.

“It is a little bigger than me,” Jongin admitted. “But not by much.” Jongin smirked. “And the glass is very thick, so don’t worry, it won’t shatter.” Jongin ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair. Jongin lifted the boy onto the lab bench but not before ripping Kyungsoo’s shirt off.

Kyungsoo knelt, spreading his legs wide, and threw Jongin one last desperate, pleading glance before positioning himself above the slick test tube. He slowly brought his twitching rim onto the surface of the glass and brought himself down. Kyungsoo gasped. The glass was cold and differed in hardness from Jongin’s shaft--his professor’s cock was usually rock-solid during its erected state but it was velvety and the smooth skin caressed Kyungsoo’s insides almost as nicely as Kyungsoo’s walls caressed Jongin’s dick.

Although Kyungsoo was already stretched from Jongin’s aggressive fingering, the boy still struggled to take the test tube into his channel. Perhaps he was just naturally incredibly tight but the tube was also simply too big and the thick glass had no give. He only managed to envelope the head of the tube with his channel before stopping. Gasping for breath, he brought his ass up, releasing the tube from his hole before bringing himself down again. He continued to lightly fuck the test tube before pressing himself down with more force so as to get more of the tube inside him. Kyungsoo moaned as stars blinded his vision. He felt so _full_ and the test tube pressed firmly against his prostate.

“Hurry up, Kyungsoo.”

“I’m triene,” gasped Kyungsoo. “But I’m diene! It’s too big… hng.”

Jongin facepalmed and as a punishment for that terrible pun, he put his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pushed the boy onto the rest of the test tube. Kyungsoo screamed as the entire length was rammed into his ass. Clenching his teeth and his ass, Kyungsoo stilled and tried to relax his walls around the test tube. Jongin stepped away for a moment and returned with a beaker of a whitish, watery mixture. Kyungsoo looked at it in panic.

“This is a gelatin mixture,” Jongin explained as he swirled the beaker gently.

“I need to make some right now so I can make sure that the procedure we’ll be using tomorrow for another enzyme lab will work. You need to add a bit of heat to the gelatin mixture,” Jongin explained. “Unfortunately, the microwave is broken, so…” Jongin gestured for Kyungsoo flip over. Kyungsoo obliged him, knowing that it would be useless to protest. The hard surface of the lab bench pressed harshly onto his neglected erection. Jongin lifted Kyungsoo’s hips up so that the boy’s filled ass was up high in the air and removed the rubber stopper on the test tube turned dildo. Jongin then poured the gelatin mixture into the test tube that was in the boy’s warm cavern.

Kyungsoo shrieked. The mixture was cold and added mass to the tube inside him. Once the beaker was emptied, Jongin pressed the stopper back into the beaker and slapped Kyungsoo’s ass. He then clamped his fingers around the edge of the stoppered opening of the test tube and slowly drew the entire length out of the boy’s ass. Kyungsoo moaned and bucked his hips as Jongin shoved the tube back in harshly. Jongin continued to ram the tube in and out of Kyungsoo at a punishing pace.

“Nggg… Jongin, Professor Kim, please!”

Jongin made an inquiring noise.

“Can I come?” Kyungsoo begged. His member was in a painfully aroused state and leaking copious amounts of fluid. Jongin pounding the tube against his prostate didn’t help his situation.

Jongin chuckled and removed the tube, surprised that the boy’s walls still clung so tightly around the tube. Kyungsoo whined at the loss of stimulation. Jongin got up onto the lab bench behind Kyungsoo and pressed the tip of his member against Kyungsoo’s clenching hole. Kyungsoo groaned and wiggled his butt, the soft skin of his full ass grazing wonderfully against Jongin’s coiled hard-on. Jongin ran his hands along Kyungsoo’s bottom and the soft curves and dips of the boy’s back.

“You’re so hot, Kyungsoo,” whispered Jongin. “So hot that you denature my enzymes.”

Kyungsoo groaned, but giggled slightly. “My active site is dying for a chemical reaction,” Kyungsoo teased, pressing his rim harder against the head of Jongin’s cock.

Jongin laughed and in one swift movement, plunged his thick shaft into Kyungsoo’s channel dry. He threw his head back and groaned. How was his young lover still so tight after being fucked open by the test tube? The lube the tube smeared against Kyungsoo’s walls eased the passage of Jongin’s colossal cock into his student’s warm, silken cavern that wrapped around Jongin’s dick like a vice. Jongin slid out and then rammed himself back in, continuing to thrust hard, at a punishing pace. Kyungsoo moaned shamelessly and undulated his body in coordination with his professor’s movements.

“Please let me come Jongin,” whined Kyungsoo, nearly sweating with the effort to keep it in, knowing that he wasn’t supposed to come without Jongin’s assent.

Jongin felt a knot forming in his nether regions and smacked Kyungsoo’s ass. “Come for me, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s muscles stiffened and his walls clamped down hard around Jongin’s member as an intense orgams shook his body. Jongin groaned at the augmented tightness and came with a roar.

The two stayed tangled together, catching their breaths and basking blissfully in their post-coital haze.

Jongin pulled himself out and slipped off the lab bench. He touched Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo turned away.

“What’s wrong, Kyungsoo?” inquired Jongin worriedly.

Kyungsoo bit his lip and eased himself down onto the ground, stumbling a bit as his legs were a bit wobbly. Jongin grasped his arm in support. “I-I saw my friend Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo began.

“Ah, the one who kissed you,” muttered Jongin, interrupting. Kyungsoo shot him a glare. Jongin quickly closed his mouth.

“He was… um, he and Professor Park were doing it,” Kyungsoo whispered. “On the lab benches after chemistry.”

“I had a hunch that Chanyeol was fucking his student,” Jongin remarked thoughtfully, not looking too surprised. “Did it bother you?”

Kyungsoo shook his head hesitantly. “It’s just…” Kyungsoo trailed off.

Jongin placed his hands gently on Kyungsoo’s face and looked deep into the boy’s eyes. “What’s wrong Kyungsoo?”

“Is this just a game that you professors play?” Kyungsoo suddenly said. “Fucking your students on lab benches? How many others have you done it with?” Kyungsoo’s angry eyes welled up with tears.

Jongin shook his head. “Kyungsoo, this isn’t something we do for fun. In fact we tend to not do this at all, as it is, um, illegal in many ways.” Jongin brushed away a stray tear on Kyungsoo’s face with the pad of his thumb. “As for the other thing, you’re the first student I’ve done it with and my first sexual partner in a long time.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in suspicion. “Are you lying to me?”

Jongin looked hurt. “No, Kyungsoo,” he said seriously. “When I asked to see more of you after our first, uh, session, I didn’t mean it in a purely sexual sense. I really like you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo blushed prettily. Jongin smiled and pressed a soft kiss against the boy’s lips.

“Though the sex is really good,” added Jongin, ducking away when Kyungsoo made a move to smack him.

The lunch hour was almost finished and the two quickly got dressed.

“Come to my office during lunch tomorrow,” requested Jongin. “I’ve got a nice little experiment for us to try.”

Kyungsoo reddened and dashed out the door, Jongin chuckling behind him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Today, we’ll be conducting another enzyme lab that tests the effect of bromelain on gelatin. Gelatin is a processed form of collagen, which is a type of protein. Bromelain is an enzyme that catalyzes the breakdown of gelatin into its amino acid building blocks through hydrolysis. Today we’re going to be investigating the effect of temperature on bromelain activity,” Professor Kim stated the next day, while distributing the lab procedure and data tables to his students. “The source of the bromelain you’ll be using today is pineapple. You are to blend and strain the pineapple to obtain juice, which you’ll heat up to various temperatures and then add to a jello mixture.”

Professor Kim’s thigh brushed against Kyungsoo’s shoulder as the boy was handed his sheet. Kyungsoo bit his lip, remembering what Jongin had said after their tryst on the lab benches about an experiment. He wondered if it would have anything to do with the bromelain lab they were going to perform today.

Kyungsoo paired up with Luhan and the two set about to slicing and blending up the pineapple they were given.

“You know what I heard?” Luhan murmured, licking pineapple juice from his fingers.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo inquired absent-mindedly, pouring the pineapple mixture through cheesecloth.

“Apparently pineapple makes your semen taste sweeter or something,” Luhan said, peering at the pineapple closely and giggling slightly.

Kyungsoo looked at Luhan strangely. In high school, Luhan had been a suave and shameless playboy. He’d probably gotten into every girl’s panties during their high school days; however, after the first couple of days of university, Luhan changed. Kyungsoo thought it might be because Luhan had matured but while he was able to now control himself around women and behave, he also became more childish and almost _girly_. Kyungsoo raised a brow and resisted the urge to coo as Luhan pouted cutely when pineapple juice splattered on his shirt.

“That’s… good to know,” Kyungsoo said unsurely and began to heat some of the beakers of pineapple juice on a hot plate.

Luhan raised a chunk of pineapple to his lips. Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief as Luhan chewed and swallowed.

“At least admit that you’re curious,” said Luhan, licking his lips.

Kyungsoo stared at the chunks of leftover pineapple and had to confess that he was intrigued by how pineapple would affect the taste of his semen. He raised a piece to his lips only to have his hand jerked away. His wrist was crushed in an iron grip.

“What are you doing, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo gulped and looked down while Luhan scuttled away, keeping an eye on the hot plate.

The hold on his wrist slackened.

“Someone’s a little eager today,” Professor Kim whispered wickedly into Kyungsoo’s ear. “Don’t eat anything now or you’ll mess up the experiment results for later.”

Kyungsoo’s head perked up in surprise. He expected Professor Kim to rebuke him; the man had a penchant to do so as it meant that later on during their lunchtime sessions, his teacher would have a reason to punish him. Kyungsoo felt heat start to pool at his groin.

Professor Kim walked away as abruptly as he had appeared, leaving Kyungsoo confused. Eager? So did that mean that they _were_ doing something with pineapple? Kyungsoo looked at the fruit and a plethora of pleasurable but painful scenarios ran through his mind. The immunology major recalled how his mouth and tongue would itch and heat up uncomfortably after eating too much pineapple. Kyungsoo paled. He hoped that Professor Kim wouldn’t put pineapple into _other_ orifices. Suddenly dreading the lunchtime meeting, Kyungsoo stuck a thermometer into the pineapple juice to check the temperature. He heard a cracking sound and managed to leap away as one of the beakers on the hot plate shattered.

Large pieces of glass were thrown onto the lab bench. Pineapple juice surged out of the broken vessel and hissed into steam on the burning hot plate. Several students screamed. Kyungsoo hurried back to his station and turned off the hot plate. He felt a body behind him. A cool hand touched his elbow. Kyungsoo turned around and faced Professor Kim’s clavicles. He looked up, expecting his teacher and lover to be angry, but instead he looked extremely worried.

“Are you okay Kyungsoo?” whispered Professor Kim, furrowing his brows and leaning towards the boy. Professor Kim ghosted his hands over Kyungsoo’s, checking for cuts.

Kyungsoo reddened and nodded timidly. “I’m okay,” the boy murmured. Professor Kim gently pulled Kyungsoo away from the broken glass. Kyungsoo’s flush intensified when he saw that the rest of the class was ogling at him. Professor Kim noticed as well and yelled at his students to focus on the lab and went to fetch a broom and dustpan.

Kyungsoo giggled lightly and began to fetch some pieces of glass that were further down the lab bench to make the cleanup easier. As his hand went for a particularly large and jagged piece, he felt himself being pulled away yet again from the mess.

“Be careful, you’ll hurt yourself,” said Professor Kim quietly. “I’ll take care of this.”

Kyungsoo watched as Professor Kim methodically cleared up the mess and felt all warm and tingly inside. He was fairly sure that this time it was not due to arousal. He felt… safe and cared for. He fetched some paper towels for Professor Kim, who used them to wipe away the pineapple juice. Some of the liquid coated Professor Kim’s fingers and he flicked them at Kyungsoo who blushed and held his hands in front of his face.

“Thanks, um,” mumbled Kyungsoo, still slightly red. “Jongin. I’m sorry for breaking the beaker.”

Professor Kim shook his head. “I think there must have been a crack or something. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Kyungsoo reddened once more and nodded. Luhan then reappeared and the two quickly went back to completing the lab. When the class was over, Kyungsoo added his lab sheet onto the pile and hung around, waiting for the class to clear. He dawdled at his desk until the sound of a door shutting and a lock clicking into place made him turn his head around.

The two rushed into each other and Kyungsoo squeezed his arms around Professor Kim’s shoulders and ran his hands up and down his teacher’s lithe arms and backside as his face was grabbed and pulled into a searing kiss.

“J-Jongin,” gasped Kyungsoo.

Jongin groaned into the kiss and pulled Kyungsoo closer so that their erections would press against each other. Kyungsoo felt his legs weaken as jolts of pleasure shot through his system. Jongin secured a hand around the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck and deepened the kiss, sucking Kyungsoo’s lips with fervour until they became swollen. Jongin nipped at the boy’s plush lips, his sharp teeth demanding and impatient. Kyungsoo relaxed his lips obligingly and Jongin inserted his silken tongue into the velvety hotness of Kyungsoo’s mouth and tangled Kyungsoo’s tongue in an ardent but lascivious embrace, tangoing along the roof of his student’s mouth and tap-dancing along the ridges of Kyungsoo’s pearly teeth. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s teeth sink down yet again on the softness of his lips and bit back a cry.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all morning,” panted Jongin as they finally parted.

“What do you have planned?” Kyungsoo asked anxiously, gasping for breath. His channel was still a bit sore from being cruelly fucked by the test tube yesterday. Jongin went into the prep room and Kyungsoo heard the fridge opening.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve already guessed part of it,” said Jongin as he brought out a bowl of freshly sliced pineapple and two forks, setting everything in front of Kyungsoo, on his usual desk. His other hand was hidden behind his back.

Kyungsoo looked at the pineapple and whimpered. “Don’t put it in me, Jongin,” the boy pleaded.

Jongin looked surprised and then chuckled. “Don’t worry, _that_ won’t be going in your hole.”

Kyungsoo sagged in relief.

“But _this_ will be!” exclaimed Jongin as he swung the other hand around. Cooked asparagus filled a bowl held in his hand and raw asparagus sat in a bag that hung around Jongin’s wrist. Jongin took one of the forks in the bowl of pineapple and placed it instead in the bowl of cooked asparagus. The cooked asparagus was placed next to the pineapple and the bag of raw asparagus was dangled in Kyungsoo’s face.  

Kyungsoo stared at the green shoots, eyes wide.

Jongin pulled a stalk of asparagus from the bag and ran his fingers along the thick budded leaves of the stalk. “We’ll have to use raw asparagus because it gets too soft once it’s cooked. It has such an interesting feel. I’m sure you’ll find it to be quite pleasurable.” Jongin pulled out four more stalks and pulled a rubber band out of his pocket which he used to tie the five stalks together. “One is, of course, not enough. Five should be a snug enough fit.”

“What do you mean not enough?” screeched Kyungsoo. “One is plenty!”

“Well you’re used to taking up things of an impressive size into your hole,” explained Jongin, not so subtly motioning to his groin, causing Kyungsoo to roll his eyes. “So if I just put one stalk inside you, I’m afraid that you’ll be disappointed.” Jongin paused as if struck by a revelation. “Although you’re always just incredibly tight so one stalk actually may already be a snug enough fit.”

“Then just put one in!”

Jongin shook his head. “I already tied them together. You wouldn’t want my effort to go to waste, would you? Undress, and I’ll explain the pineapple and cooked asparagus later.”

Kyungsoo tensed up in fear but relented anyway, heating up as he thought of Jongin plunging the asparagus into him and feeling the bumpy surface drag along the walls of his channel. Jongin went back into the prep room while Kyungsoo removed all of his clothing, suspecting that things could get a bit messy, and clambered onto one of the lab benches, lying on his back and spreading his legs shamelessly wide. He stroked his raging hard-on as he waited for his lover to return. Jongin reemerged with a bottle of olive oil, sauntered up to Kyungsoo, and palmed the boy’s cheeks, running his fingers into the crevice of his student’s ass, and brushing against the boy’s rim.

Kyungsoo moaned and his hips jutted forward, throwing his legs further out, causing his erection to jut out even more. Jongin drizzled oil onto Kyungsoo’s entrance, causing the boy to recoil slightly as the cold liquid hit his delicate skin.

Jongin poured the oil over his fingers and brought his hands onto Kyungsoo’s throbbing member, stroking it and covering the hard organ in slick oil. Kyungsoo’s knuckles whitened as they gripped the edges of the lab bench and turned his head from side to side in a haze of pleasure. Jongin’s hands left Kyungsoo’s penis, causing the boy to whine, and searched in his pockets for another elastic. Kyungsoo’s eyes were firmly shut and the boy didn’t notice Jongin stretching the elastic over his erection until he felt a tightness suffocating the base of his member. Kyungsoo’s eyes sprang open and he sat up, practically shrieking as he saw and felt Jongin tying the elastic around his erection like a crude cockring. This was worse than the test tube clamp they had used last time.

Kyungsoo whimpered as he saw his member turn red and swell up even more, looking pleadingly at Jongin who spared his young lover no sympathy. He pressed his hand onto Kyungsoo’s chest to force the boy back into his lying position. Jongin slid his slick fingers into Kyungsoo’s tight hole and roughly fingered the boy in preparation for the asparagus. He retracted his fingers with a wet pop and brought the bumpy tips of the asparagus closely together, covering the shoots generously with olive oil before bringing the tips to Kyungsoo’s rim. Kyungsoo gasped as he felt the cold stalks push past his clenching entrance.

“Why are you so tight?” asked Jongin in frustration and wonder. He had only managed to push the tips of the stalks in before the tightness of Kyungsoo’s channel prevented any further entry. Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to relax around the stalks before ruthlessly shoving the length of the asparagus into Kyungsoo velvety channel.

Kyungsoo screamed and arched his back off the table, the momentum forcing him to sit up. This did not help his situation as it only placed more weight on his bottom, forcing the vegetables further into him. Kyungsoo clenched and unclenched his hole around the cold, fibrous shoots, rolling his eyes back into his head as he felt the individual stalks of asparagus along the sensitive skin of his hole and his walls. He raised himself slightly off the lab bench with his hands and brought himself back onto the hard surface, throwing his head back in pleasure as he fucked himself on the stalks of asparagus. Jongin groaned at the sight and palmed his crotch.

“Come here Kyungsoo,” commanded Jongin as he walked to the bowls of pineapple and asparagus.

Kyungsoo ceased his riding and scrambled off the lab bench, shakily walking to his desk. He sat down, not trusting his quivering legs to support him, moaning as he felt the asparagus nudge upwards, further into his channel.

“Apparently, pineapple makes your semen taste sweeter,” began Jongin. Kyungsoo reddened as he guessed what was about to happen. “Asparagus, on the other hand, makes it taste bitter.”

Kyungsoo only blushed harder.

“So, to investigate the validity of these statements, we’ll be experimenting with ourselves. Our experiments aren’t statistically significant, but if you like this, we can do this again another time,” said Jongin with a wink as he began to strip. “Pick one,” said Jongin as he removed the last of his clothing.

“I don’t like pineapple,” Kyungsoo said, not taking his eyes off of Jongin’s gorgeous body.

Jongin slid the bowl of pineapple to Kyungsoo while he speared a piece of asparagus with his fork. In response to Kyungsoo’s confused look, he said, or rather ordered, “Feed me.”

Blushing, Kyungsoo obeyed and brought a piece of pineapple to Jongin’s lips while taking the asparagus offered to him into his mouth. Jongin pinched Kyungsoo’s cheek suddenly.

“Yah!” protested Kyungsoo.

“You’re too cute,” argued Jongin.

Feeling heat creeping on his face again, he shoved another piece of pineapple in Jongin’s face, ignoring the other’s raucous laughter. When they finished, Kyungsoo gulped.

“We’ll need some time for the food to be digested,” said Jongin as he stood up. “Let’s draw this out.” He lifted Kyungsoo onto a lab bench and nudged the boy’s knees apart, stepping close to Kyungsoo so that the heads of their erections brushed up against each other. Jongin ran his hands along the smooth and supple flesh of Kyungsoo’s toned torso and legs. The boy shivered.

“Jongin,” mewled Kyungsoo, bringing his legs further apart and squirming on the lab bench.

“If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, would you want me smooth or rough?” teased Jongin, chuckling at Kyungsoo’s deadpan facepalm.

“I like you just the way you are,” Kyungsoo murmured shly. Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s face gently and pulled the boy in to a searing, passionate kiss. Kyungsoo pulled away first, his lips still connected to Jongin’s via a string of saliva.

“Fuck me Jongin,” begged Kyungsoo, bringing his legs onto the lab bench and turning around on all fours. The sight of Kyungsoo’s oiled entrance clenching around the bundle of asparagus lodged in his channel took Jongin’s breath away. Kyungsoo’s strangled shaft hanging down between his slender legs made Jongin’s erect cock twitch and start to coil up against his abdomen. Jongin gripped his hand around the ends of the asparagus peeking out from Kyungsoo’s hole and gently eased the stalks out. Kyungsoo gasped and whimpered as he felt the bumps of the stalks dragging along his walls, clawing at the lab bench, while his loosened hole slowly closed. The sounds and sight added fuel to the raging inferno of desire that was Jongin’s member.

Jongin set the asparagus aside and, not bothering with lubrication, rammed his impossibly hard dick into Kyungsoo’s silken heat. The entry was smoother than usual due to the oiled asparagus that he had shoved into the boy’s ass, but Kyungsoo’s walls still gripped and wrapped around Jongin's shaft as tightly as ever. Jongin stilled inside his lover, throwing his head back at the sensation of Kyungsoo’s walls caressing and massaging his cock. Kyungsoo moaned and wriggled his butt, prompting Jongin to groan throatily and begin to piston himself in and out of the boy.

Kyungsoo’s hands scrambled for a grip as his body was jerked roughly. He moaned at the sensation of Jongin's thick cock brutally invading his channel repeatedly. Filthy slapping and squelching sounds mingled with pants, groans, and Kyungsoo’s whimpers for “more, Jongin!” to fill the room with the most beautiful piece of music that the pair’s ears had ever heard.

“A-ah!” cried Kyungsoo. “I want to c-come Jongin!”

“Are you a proton?” questioned Jongin. “Because I want to pump you.”

Kyungsoo groaned and Jongin quickly removed his hands from the grip they had around Kyungsoo’s hips to grab the boy’s member. He quickly undid the elastic band and lovingly stroked Kyungsoo’s neglected erection several times before the boy let out a choked whimper and ejaculated over the lab bench, some of it splattering onto Jongin's hand. Kyungsoo tightened even more around Jongin’s cock, causing the older male to suck in a breath.

Jongin moved his hands to grip Kyungsoo’s hips again, smearing some of Kyungsoo’s semen on the boy’s abdomen and increased the speed of and force behind his thrusts. Jongin came with a groan, filling Kyungsoo’s cavern with his hot seed. He remained inside Kyungsoo, panting, reluctantly pulling out of the boy’s warm cavern with a wet plop. Kyungsoo held himself on his hands and knees, limbs trembling from his orgasm, and undulated, missing the fullness of having Jongin sheathed inside him. Jongin skimmed his hands along Kyungsoo’s perfect globes and flipped the boy over, pulling Kyungsoo into a sitting pose. Kyungsoo squirmed uncomfortably as the slick wetness of his hole caused him to slide slightly against the surface of the lab bench.

“Mmm,” mumbled Kyungsoo, his orgasm still webbing through his body. “Are you a concentration gradient?” At Jongin’s raised brow, Kyungsoo laughed. “Because I want to go down on you.”

Jongin laughed. “I’ll go down on you first.” Jongin squatted down in front of Kyungsoo who chose to sit instead of stand on account of his still quivering legs and gave the boy’s cock several kittenish licks, rousing it into a hardened state once again. Kyungsoo moaned and tangled his fingers in Jongin’s hair. Jongin engulfed the boy’s member into his mouth and began to apply suction, gliding his tongue along the veiny sides of the organ, and skimming his teeth lightly along the silky skin. Kyungsoo’s muscles tightened and he came with a cry. Jongin swallowed the majority of Kyungsoo’s semen and he left the rest in his mouth. The molecular biology professor rose up and crashed his lips onto Kyungsoo’s, transferring the boy’s semen into the boy’s own mouth. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss and tasted his own cum. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“It is a bit bitter,” Kyungsoo remarked. Jongin nodded thoughtfully.

“Time for dessert,” said Jongin, leering at his student.

Blushing, Kyungsoo slid off the lab bench and knelt in front of Jongin, taking the man’s heavy member into his mouth, teasing it into its monstrous erected state by swirling his tongue and deepthroating the cock. Kyungsoo wrapped his hand at the base, Jongin’s dick being too large to fully pleasure with his mouth unless he wanted to suffocate, and applied pressure. Kyungsoo sucked and looked up at Jongin who brushed Kyungsoo’s hair out of his forehead. Jongin’s cock swelled slightly in Kyungsoo’s mouth and the man came with a groan. Kyungsoo swallowed quickly, but could not contain the torrent of semen that flooded his mouth and rivulets of Jongin’s hot semen flowed down Kyungsoo’s chin onto his chest. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo up and Kyungsoo leant in for a kiss. Kyungsoo used his tongue to push the remnants of semen into Jongin’s mouth.

“What do you think?” asked Jongin. “I feel like it’s a bit sweeter than yours.”

Kyungsoo reddened. “It is… sweeter than usual.”

Jongin laughed.

“Were you serious about what you said yesterday?” asked Kyungsoo shyly as they dressed.

Jongin raised a brow questioningly.

“A-about liking me,” Kyungsoo said softly.

Jongin smiled softly at Kyungsoo. He pressed a chaste kiss onto the younger’s lips and nodded, eyes sincere. “Of course.” Jongin paused and then continued with a little less confidence. “Do you accept my confession?”

 

~

I don’t think the whole pineapple and asparagus thing is exactly legit but it’s something I read somewhere. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! <3

 


End file.
